Patent Document 1 discloses that a benzoylpyridine derivative which is an active ingredient of the fungicidal composition in the present invention is useful as a fungicide and may be used in combination with another fungicide as the case requires. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses that in combination with another fungicide, it is possible to obtain a fungicidal composition having a remarkably excellent synergic effect. However, it has not been known that the composition in the particular combination of the present invention has a remarkably excellent fungicidal effect.    Patent Document 1: WO02/02527    Patent Document 2: WO2005/041663